Real Blue Bloods Part 14
by jongirl47
Summary: It's about a loving couple who defy all odds that were against them due to greed and and obsession


**Nurse** : who did this to him? he needs to be punished.

 _ **Jordan**_ _holding in his fury_ : his ex

 _ **Harley**_ _was still holding_ _ **Jon**_ _close_

 **Jordan** : he was arrested at the time of my brother's rescue...the son of a bitch had the nerve to kidnap him

 **Harley** : can I take him home, or does he have to stay?

 _ **Jordan**_ _can't take it anymore and walks out the room, kneels in front of some chairs covering his face and he just bawls_

 **The nurse** : I prefer if he stays because we need to do some x-rays to see if there is no internal damages done due to the bruising

 **Jon** : Nooooooo I don't want to stay, baby please take me home

 **The nurse** to **Jon** : okay sir I'm gonna have to ask you to calm down...need I remind you, you're in a hospital

 **Harley** to **Jon** : baby I'm sorry love I really am but you need to get this checked out, we'll be out of here soon I promise, very soon

 _He thought the nurse was a bit rude, he's been through hell_

 **Harley** : baby I'll stay with you, I'm not going to leave your side

 _They do the x-rays and give him an appointment to review the results_

 **Jon** : can we go home now babe?

 **Harley** : yes love now we go home finally I'm sorry I know that was torture baby but they had to do it

 _ **Jon**_ _cuddled up to_ _ **Harley**_ _, they had to wait to get papers signed for his release._ _ **Harley**_ _signs the paperwork and after goes to_ _ **Marlene**_ _and_ _ **Jordan**_ _to let them know they're just about ready to go home_

 _ **Jordan**_ _was still very upset_ : How is he **Harley**?

 **Harley** to **Jordan** : **JK** can you please keep an eye out on my babe for me for just a bit? I need to talk to mom for a minute...we'll be there real soon

 **Jordan** : sure bro, are you gonna tell her?

 **Harley** : yeah but I gotta figure out how to first

 _ **Jordan**_ _nodded and went to see his brother_

 _ **Harley**_ _takes a deep breathe...to himself_ : here goes nothing ( _trying to be strong for her sake_ ) mom

 **Marlene** : what is it baby? It's okay. You can tell me

 **Harley** : I don't know how to tell you this ( _starts to get emotionally weak...his voice quivers a bit_ ) oh god mom how do I tell you?

 **Marlene** : what is it baby? out with it please, just tell me already

 **Harley** : okay here goes mom. That bastard raped **Jon** , they had to do a rape kit

 **Marlene** : what? that's not true

 **Harley** : Yeah he raped my baby

 **Marlene** : impossible, it can't be ( _starts to "break"_ ) not my son...no not my angel

 **Harley** : I'm so sorry mom, I can't believe it either. He has rectal damage

 **Marlene** breaks down even more: noooooo, not my baby, why? not my son...God no not my son!

 _ **Harley**_ _was crying. And consoling her._ _ **Harley**_ _explains everything that the nurse told him the best he possibly can_ : the nurse had to get evidence so she scraped his insides to get it, he's bruised inside too and she also took x-rays of his other bruises to see if there was any internal injuries

 _ **Marlene**_ _covers her ears_ : stop! please stop...where is he? I wanna see him, take me to him

 **Harley** : he's in the exam room 4

 _ **Marlene**_ _runs to the room to be by his side...crying uncontrollably._ _ **Harley**_ _following her, he needed to be with_ _ **Jon**_ _. Moments later they go home and settle_ _ **Jon**_ _in_

 **Jon** : baby please don't leave the room...don't leave me

 **Harley** : no baby I'm not going anywhere, you rest I'll be right here when you wake up we'll go outside to get some fresh air and walk a little bit

 **Jon** kissed him: I love you

 **Harley** : I love you so much more baby

 _ **Jon**_ _fell asleep within seconds..._ _ **Harley**_ _looks for something quiet to do while_ _ **Jon**_ _sleeps. He plays games on his phone_

 _ **Jordan**_ _goes to the the room_ : hey **Harley** how is he? I can take care of him so you can catch a break, go eat something

 **Harley** : I don't know if I want to leave him, what if he wakes up and panics if he doesn't see me?

 **Jordan** : I'll tell him where you are, I can call you if he needs you

 _ **Harley**_ _thought about it_ : okay I'm just going to be in the kitchen

 **Jordan** : yeah go eat something I haven't seen you eat anything in days

 _ **Jordan**_ _keeps_ _ **Jon**_ _company while he sleeps and_ _ **Harley**_ _takes a break to eat..._ _ **Harley**_ _goes into the kitchen and asks_ _ **Marlene**_ _if he can get something to eat_

 **Marlene** : baby you can get anything you like this is your house love

 _ **Harley**_ _hugged her_ : thank you mom. ( _He smiled_ )

 _She corresponds_ : baby when you need or want something just get it you don't need to ask...okay?

 _ **Harley**_ _nods_ : okay, I guess I just feel that you're upset with me for some reason

 **Marlene** : no love I'm not upset with you, I'm upset with myself for not seeing this coming

 **Harley** : mom it isn't your fault, blame **Alex** for this, he did this to **Jon**. He hurt him. If anything it's my fault for not protecting him

 **Marlene** : why would it be your fault? baby of course it's not your fault, you did the best you could, you always care and protect him any way you possibly can

 _ **Harley**_ _broke down_ : no, I should've protected him better, he's my husband and that's my job

 **Marlene** : no baby ( _hugs him to console him_ ) you did all you could, we all tried

 **Harley** : he's my baby

 **Marlene** : and my son

 **Harley** : I know, I'm sorry.

 **Marlene** : come on baby let's go for some fresh air

 **Harley** : okay. I think I need that. I just don't want to leave **Jon** asleep, even though he's with **Jordan**

 **Marlene** : it'll do us some good to step out a bit...if he's with **Jordan** he's fine

 _ **Harley**_ _nodded_ : okay

 _ **Marlene**_ _and_ _ **Harley**_ _go for a walk..._ _ **Jon**_ _wakes up but doesn't do anything just lays there looking at the ceiling_

 **Jordan** : hey bro you okay?

 **Jon** : yeah ( _not sounding very convincing_ )

 **Jordan** : why don't I believe you?

 **Jon** : I don't know ( _He turns to_ _ **Jordan**_ ) where is my husband?

 **Jordan** : with mom he'll be back real soon bud

 **Jon** : could you please call him, I want him

 **Jordan** : alright ( _calls_ _ **Harley**_ )

 _ **Harley**_ _answers his phone when he sees_ _ **Jordan**_ _'s name_ : hey bud, what's up, is my love okay?

 **Jordan** to **Harley** : **Jon** just woke a few seconds ago and is wondering where you are cause he wants you...I don't know what he's doing, just staring at the ceiling

 **Harley** to **Marlene** : mom we gotta go back **Jon** woke up he needs me

 **Marlene** : oh hon, is he okay?

 **Harley** : **Jordan** said he's not doing anything just laying there looking at the ceiling ( _runs to the house_ )

 _ **Harley**_ _runs into the room_ : baby you okay?

 _ **Harley**_ _curls up on him..._ _ **Jon**_ _enters what they call the quiet stage hardly saying anything...Tears are running down his cheeks, but he isn't sobbing..._ _ **Harley**_ _just holds him close and kisses the top of his head_. _**Marlene**_ _calls his dr and asks a lot of questions after she explains his situation..._ _ **Jon**_ _doesn't talk much for days. 4 days go by..._ _ **Jon**_ _is a bit more active but still less talkative._ _ **Harley**_ _is worried about him, he talks to_ _ **Jordan**_ _about it_

 **Jordan** to **Harley** : what's up bud?

 **Harley** : I'm very worried about **Jon** he doesn't talk much these days

 **Jordan** : well from what mom told me the dr told her is that it's normal to go through that phase after a traumatic situation like the one he went through

 **Harley** : my poor baby, I want to kill that son of a bitch, WHY DID HE DO THIS TO HIM IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME!

 **Jordan** : you, me and all of us do...I wish I knew where he was I would do it right now…. that fucker needs to pay

 **Harley** : THAT BASTARD WILL PAY ALRIGHT, I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM WITH MY BARE HANDS! HE RAPED MY BABY, **JON** COULD'VE BEEN KILLED.

 _ **Jon**_ _in the living room staring at a blank screen._ _ **Harley**_ _goes to sit next to him and doesn't say a word_

 **Jon** : are you doing anything today?

 **Harley** : nothing love, how are you feeling baby?

 **Jon** : alright I guess

 _ **Jon**_ _gets_ _ **Harley**_ _'s hand in his and laces his fingers through his_

 **Harley** : what do you want to do today?

 **Jon** : I don't know babe.

 _ **Harley**_ _gets up still holding_ _ **Jon**_ _'s hand_ : come on babe let's go for a ride we haven't gone for one in a while ( _Kneels in front of him_ ) baby you need to talk a bit more my love everyone misses your sweet voice, I miss your sweet voice

 **Jon** : baby, please help me, I can't do it alone, this is hard, I don't know what to feel, I'm numb, HE DID THIS TO ME! and I have to find a way back

 **Harley** : baby I know this is hard but you have to try you have to put a bit of an effort...I'll get him for what he did to you, I swear it...hey let's go visit **Alma** you love going there...hmm

 **Jon** : baby I need your help though ( _He gets up slowly_ )

 **Harley** : and you've got it baby I swear, we can do this, we can get back up again

 _ **Jon**_ _hugged him, cried for a bit_ : I love you and I never needed you like I do now

 _ **Harley**_ _corresponds_ : you'll always have me just like it's always been

 **Harley** to **Marlene** : mom, we're gonna go see **Alma** we'll be back in a while

 **Marlene** : okay my babies, have fun you two

 _ **Harley**_ _takes him to see_ _ **Alma**_ _at the restaurant_

 **Alma** is so happy to see them: **Jon** , hi sugar, how are you? ( _hugs him tight but lovingly_ )

 **Jon** : I'm alright I guess

 **Harley** : he's getting a bit better

 _A week later_

 **Jon** : bae I wanna move

 **Harley** : where to love? I'll go anywhere, as long I have you by my side

 **Jon** : I was thinking Cali

 **Harley** : really? are you serious? ( _he was happy_ )

 **Jon** : I wanna get as far away from here as possible I don't want to be here anymore

 **Harley** : baby, your family is here.

 **Jon** : besides your nephew is over there, I don't know how much fun of an uncle I will be but I can at least try I want to go far away I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE

 **Harley** : he's our nephew. babe. okay we'll move away from here

 _ **Jordan**_ _walks in on them_ : what? why are you going away?

 _ **Jon**_ _turns to_ _ **Jordan**_

 **Jordan** to **Jon** : bud you've been doing so good lately, you've bounced back real good, why do you wanna leave? don't go

 **Jon** : bro, it happened here, I was raped and tortured by the hands of that bastard, I can't stay here, I'll miss all of you. especially you and mom

 _ **Jordan**_ _a bit heartbroken_ : okay if that's really what you want ( _leaves the room to let them have their moment_ )

 _ **Harley**_ _felt a little bad for_ _ **Jordan**_ : go to talk to him baby, he's gonna miss you

 **Jon** : yeah I should ( _leaves the half packed suitcase and goes to talk to_ _ **Jordan**_ ) bro?

 **Jordan** : hey what's up?

 **Jon** : look I'm sorry I didn't mean to come out like a total jackass

 **Jordan** : hey bro no need to apologize, I totally get it

 **Jon** : you know you and mom are my everything and I owe you my life for every single thing you guys have done for me but I just need a fresh start...it's best if I just start a new chapter with my boo and that way you and mom can live your lives again...I love my home I really do but so much shit happened that I just want to forget. Once boo and I are settled in I'll send you guys tickets and you can come stay with us as long as you'd like I swear

 **Jordan** : I do understand, you and **Harley** deserve a better life, a new life. You went through hell here, and I'm so sorry that happened to you bro, I hated it but I am gonna miss you so much

 **Jon** : I'm gonna miss you too, like crazy it's gonna kill me having to leave you here with all these bad memories it scares the shit out of me...but I gotta get out of here

 **Jordan** : of course I'm gonna stay with you, try and stop me

 _ **Jon**_ _laughs again for the first time...something he hasn't been able to do in months_ : good!

 _ **Harley**_ _came in and saw them talking and he smiled_

 **Jon** : because if you don't imma come get you

 **Jordan** hugged him so tight: I love you bro. You're the best

 _ **Jon**_ _sees_ _ **Harley**_ : oh, I'm coming bae

 _ **Jon**_ _corresponds to_ _ **Jordan**_ _'s hug the same way_ : there's only one thing I'm gonna ask from you though bro, alright?...keep mom and yourself safe...if you should ever run into any problems you have my number and you can call me anytime.

 **Jordan** : of course, but I don't want you in any harm, I would hate for you to get hurt again, it Damn near killed me that you got hurt so bad

 **Jon** : you have no clue how eternally grateful I am for all the help you've given me...you put your lives on hold...you, mom, **D** , **Danny** , my babe, I owe every single one of you guys my life

 **Jordan** : I do know and I was so incredibly happy to be there for you. I'd do anything for you bro

 _ **Jon**_ _without hesitation_ : so would I...even if it meant going through this shit again

 **Jordan** : hey we did that cause we all love you so much I would never want you to go through that, EVER AGAIN

 **Jon** : if it meant keeping you safe, yeah I so would

 **Jordan** : NO FUCKING WAY BRO

 _ **Marlene**_ _pops out after listening to the entire conversation_ : I don't want you to go

 **Jon** : I know mom, but I have to. I'll miss you guys so much but I have to get

 **Marlene** : you guys can start a new life here another town, another county,...I don't want you to be by yourselves ( _goes to_ _ **Harley**_ _for help_ ) beg him to stay

 **Jon** : please understand, I have to do this, **Harley** and I have to do this. You can come visit anytime

 **Marlene** : he listens to you, beg him to stay, please

 **Harley** : he's been through hell, maybe this is a great start. I'm so sorry mom. I will miss all of you

 **Marlene** : what? you're just giving in?

 **Jon** : mom, please? This is hard enough as it is

 **Marlene** : after all that you've been through

 **Jordan** : mom I know it hurts it kills me too but they have to do this...I get it

 _ **Harley**_ _didn't know what to say..._ _ **Jon**_ _throws himself on the floor and starts crying feeling guilty for breaking his mom's heart_

 _ **Marlene**_ _looks at_ _ **Jordan**_ : oh okay so you're against me too...beautiful, okay then have a happy life ( _goes for a walk...she's visibly upset because she's not ready to let go yet_ )

 **Harley** : mom I love **Jon** and because of that I'm supporting him

 **Jon** : I'll go talk to her

 **Jordan** : don't you guys worry about getting a fresh start I'll deal with mom, go live your lives... **Jon** no I'll do it

 **Jon** : are you sure?

 **Jordan** : positive I can handle it, it's just that...we're not really quite ready to let go yet

 **Jon** : I know you're not

 _ **Harley**_ _got_ _ **Jon**_ _'s hand_ : come on baby, let's go finish packing

 _ **Jon**_ _composes himself and goes by_ _ **Harley**_ _'s had back to their room to finish packing_

 _ **Marlene**_ _had been crying_

 **Jordan** : mom? you know deep down inside they're right...I want them to stay just as bad as you do TRUST ME but they have to move on they have to keep living

 **Jon** : mom please don't be mad at us?

 _They said their goodbyes._ _ **Alma**_ _comes to visit_

 **Jordan** to **Alma** : mommy **Alma** will you please stay with mom till I come back I have to take **Jon** and **Harley** to the airport

 **Alma** : where are they going?

 **Jordan** : California

 **Alma** : but why? No they can't go. Why are they leaving? **Jon** 's not ready

 **Jordan** : oh no! Please don't do this too...I gotta go **Alma** I'll explain when I get back ( _ **Jordan**_ _helps_ _ **Jon**_ _and_ _ **Harley**_ _with their bags and takes them to the airport...on the way to the there_ )

 _ **Jordan**_ _asks_ : how you guys holding up?

 _ **Jon**_ _was quiet then he freaked out when they passed some of the places_ _ **Alex**_ _was taking him to_

 **Harley** : babe it's okay, it's alright love we're almost out of here ( _puts his iPod on_ _ **Jon**_ ) here listen to music

 **Jon** : GET ME OUT OF HERE BABE! PLEASE?

 **Harley** : baby just relax we're there, close your eyes don't look at anything listen to the music...alright? I'm right here

 _ **Jon**_ _screamed at the top of his lungs_ : BABE PLEASE? NOOOOOO! ( _He was really freaking out_ )

 _ **Jordan**_ _focusing on the road but keeping a close eye on_ _ **Jon**_ _...takes back roads to calm_ _ **Jon**_ _down even though they may arrive just in the nick of time for them to board the plane_

 **Jordan** : should I stop?

 **Harley** : no keep going

 **Jordan** : alright. **Jon** it's okay bro

 **Harley** to **Jon** : baby look see no more bad places to look at just the trees look at how pretty

 **Jon** : baby I just want out of here ( _He just cried_ )

 **Harley** : see bae its okay its all gone ( _rubbing_ _ **Jon**_ _'s chest_ ) all gone...we're leaving that's exactly what we're doing love I promise you we'll be out of here soon

 _ **Jon**_ _slowly put his head on_ _ **Harley**_ _'s shoulder_

 _ **Harley**_ _caresses his face_ : that's it love one step at a time..see that's it you're doing great

 **Jon** : love you

 **Harley** : I love you so much more

 **Jordan** : I don't mean to interrupt but we barely made it you guys

 _ **Jon**_ _seemed calm now..._ _ **Jordan**_ _parks the car and starts taking suitcases out as fast as he can._ _ **Harley**_ _took their bags and_ _ **Jordan**_ _helped him_. _**Jordan**_ _passes past the metal detector this time to make sure_ _ **Jon**_ _'s okay and waits for them to board and a signal from_ _ **Harley**_ _that_ _ **Jon**_ _'s okay...They board the plane and_ _ **Jon**_ _settles down, he leans on_ _ **Harley**_ _._

 _ **Harley**_ _sends_ _ **Jordan**_ _a text_ : we're doing good he's calm...I'm sorry for the scare didn't know that was gonna happen, we'll miss you I'll call you as soon as we land...I promise, tell mom to forgive me please

 _ **Jordan**_ _sends a text back_ : it's okay bro, no problem, I understand but I'm glad he's okay now. Have a safe flight, I'll miss you both

 _Since they were instructed to turn off their cell phones_ _ **Harley**_ _did right after he read the message_

 **Jon** : are we going home now?

 **Harley** : yes baby, we're going home now

 **Jon** : good I wanna go home

 **Harley** : I know you do baby. We'll be there soon love

 _ **Leyla**_ _super excited that her boys are moving back gets the house ready for a party...little did she know they went straight to the house they just recently purchased..._ _ **Harley**_ _got the bags out of the car they rented at the car rental company at the airport_

 **Harley** : we're a little closer to getting home finally ( _ **Harley**_ _remembered what happened on their way to the airport and since he's in no rush because they're already in Cali he takes the back roads...bluetooth in place he calls_ _ **Jordan**_ )

 **Harley** : hey bro we're here, heading home.

 **Jordan** : hey bro! oh good I'm so glad to hear that I'm sure starting to miss you though

 _ **Harley**_ _felt some tears well up_ : awe bro we miss you too. Remember once we're settled in you're gonna come visit

 **Jordan** : how's my bro?

 **Harley** : he's doing well looking out the window at the trees...took the back roads

 **Jordan** : that's good, tell him I say hi, I miss him and love him

 **Harley** : I sure will

 _They talked for another 10 minutes then_ _ **Harley**_ _hung up with_ _ **Jordan**_ _. They just turned on their street_

 **Harley** : a few more minutes bae and we're home

 _ **Jon**_ _turned to_ _ **Harley**_ : okay, I'm tired, I want to lie down when we get there

 **Harley** : oh yeah bae we'll do just that

 _They get to the house_ : _honey we're home (_ _ **Harley**_ _parks the car and unloads)_ go lie down bae ( _gives him the keys)_

 **Jon** : this is our house? It's beautiful babe ( _goes inside the house_ )

 **Harley** : yup all ours my love ( _goes inside with him with luggage in hands_ ) awww finally home sweet home

 _ **Jon**_ _went upstairs to see their bedroom_ : babe! Come here

 _ **Harley**_ _smiles_ : coming love ( _goes upstairs_ ) what?

 _ **Jon**_ _was in their room_ : look at this room, it's huge baby

 **Harley** : hot huh?

 _ **Jon**_ _nodded_ : oh yeah, Damn the bathroom is so big

 **Harley** : that's so we can have some fun in there when we're comfy

 _ **Jon**_ _grew quiet_ : I'm not ready for intimacy yet babe.

 **Harley** : I know bae I'm sorry I'm always gonna be here for whenever you feel ready

 **Jon** : I will be, it's just going to take some time and I know you'll be here. I'm sorry babe ( _ **Jon**_ _started crying_ )

 **Harley** : no love please don't cry it's okay ( _hugs him_ ) you take your time love I know it's a slow process

 **Jon** : can we just lay in bed and cuddle. I just want to kiss you and I need you to hold me

 **Harley** : let me lock up and I'll be back so we can do whatever you want

 _ **Jon**_ _lay in bed waiting for_ _ **Harley. Harley**_ _locks up the house and runs upstairs_

 **Harley** : oh you're there already ( _lays beside him_ )

 _ **Jon**_ _cuddles up to him, he lay his head on_ _ **Harleys**_ _chest..._ _ **Harley**_ _enjoys the moment but allows_

 _ **Jon**_ _be the one to call the shots_

 _ **Jon**_ _kisses him, and caresses his chest_ : this feels so good baby, being with you like this ( _ **Harley**_ _corresponds with every move_ _ **Jon**_ _makes)_

 **Harley** : it feels real good bae, take me

 **Jon** : what? What do you mean?

 **Harley** : do whatever you want with me

 **Jon** : I want to make love to you, but I'm not sure if I can.

 **Harley** : what do you feel? go with what you feel bae

 _ **Jon**_ _kissed him a little more passionately but a little slow at the same time._ _ **Harley**_ _enjoys every blissful moment_

 _ **Jon**_ _gets on top of_ _ **Harley**_ _, starts kissing his chest and then his lips_ : I want to be inside you baby

 **Harley** : go for it

 _ **Jon**_ _prepared_ _ **Harley**_ _then kissed him, then slowly entered his husband_

 **Harley** : oh wow!

 _ **Jon**_ _smiled_ : this feels so good baby, I love being inside you, moving inside you.

 _They kissed more_

 **Harley** : how I missed that smile

 _They make love till they fall asleep. They wake up the next morning a bit early._ _ **Jon**_ _wakes up first and watches_ _ **Harley**_ _sleep..._ _ **Jon**_ _gently caresses his face_

 _ **Jon**_ _whispers in his ear_ : god I love you so much baby

 _ **Harley**_ _slowly wakes up_ : I love you so much more

 _ **Jon**_ _leans in for a kiss_ : last night was so wonderful

 _ **Harley**_ _corresponds_ : it was amazing

 _ **Harley**_ _turns to look at_ _ **Jon**_ : how are you feeling love?

 **Jon** : I'm fine baby, I think I needed to be close to you

 **Harley** : that makes me so happy to hear you say that ( _ **Leyla**_ _calls_ ) it's my mom

 _ **Jon**_ _Takes his cell phone_ : forgive me mom ( _declines the call_ ) my babe is busy at the moment

( _puts it in the cabinet at the night table_ )

 **Harley** : baby! What are you doing? ( _ **Harley**_ _giggles_ )

 **Jon** : you're busy...with me

 **Harley** : baby! What am I busy doing?

 **Jon** : helping me, build myself back up

 **Harley** : with what love? huh?

 **Jon** : I'll call her later and tell her we're at the gym

 **Harley** : what are you getting at? ( _ **Harley**_ _raises his eyebrows_ )

 **Jon** : we have a new home we have to break it in...no calls no visits

 **Harley** : are you trying to seduce me?

 **Jon** : yeah I am, I think I can be a little greedy...right? at least for a day

 **Harley** : babe you can be greedy all the time, I love that you're feeling better

 **Jon** : yeah I actually am

 **Harley** : it makes me happy to see you back to your old self

 **Jon** : I still have work to do with that though bae

 **Harley** : that's okay, as long as you're smiling again I'm happy cause I have missed that sweet smile of yours

 _ **Jon**_ _holds_ _ **Harley**_ _'s face gently and kisses him_

 **Jon** : I love your smile

 **Harley** : not more than I love yours ( _ **Leyla**_ _goes over and knocks on the door_ ) let me go get the door _**Jon**_ _freaked out thinking it was_ _ **Alex**_ : __noooo babe please don't ( _goes into a corner_ ) don't go please!

 **Harley** : come here baby it's okay, it's not him

 _ **Jon**_ _shakes his head no_ : make him go away, make him go away! ( _hides under the bed_ )

 **Harley** : baby, please come here, I'll keep you safe, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you

 _ **Leyla**_ _called_ _ **Harley**_ _'s phone again, he answered it_ : hi mom

 **Leyla** : I'm outside, baby...are you guys okay? where are you?

 **Harley** : mom I'll be right there, give me a few seconds

 **Leyla** : I called you and the call got hung up and now I'm in front of your house...oh so you are home

 **Harley** : yeah we are, we were just busy

 **Harley** to **Jon** : baby come out, it's my mom at the door

 _ **Jon**_ _shakes his head no, curled up under the bed_

 **Jon** : go away, go away, go away, go away

 _ **Leyla**_ _calls_ _ **Harley**_ _again_

 **Harley** : baby, please it's mom, she won't hurt you and I'm right here, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you

 _ **Harley**_ _went downstairs to get the door_ : hi mom come on in we're upstairs

 **Leyla** : well, hi...what's going on? is everything okay? Yesterday I called you to see if you got in okay and to tell you I was waiting for you but the call got hung up and today you don't answer the door, you usually run to answer the door

 **Harley** : I'm so sorry mom, we've been getting settled in. I'll be right back

 **Leyla** : well at least have the decency to call me and tell me that

 **Harley** : mom I'm so sorry. I really am

 **Leyla** : where's **Jon**?

 **Harley** : he's upstairs, I'll get him

 **Harley** to **Jon** : bae you can come out now, love please

 **Jon** : you swear it's not **Alex**?

 **Harley** : baby I swear to you it's not him, he's locked up for good...he's not gonna hurt you any more I swear it ( _extends his hand_ ) please come out of there

 _ **Jon**_ _grabs_ _ **Harley**_ _'s hand and came out from under the bed._ _ **Harley**_ _held him for a bit_ : let's go downstairs

 **Jon** : don't let go

 **Harley** : NEVER, I will never let go

 _ **Leyla**_ _visits with them for a couple of hours...she notices how fidgety her son-in-law is while she is there_ : **Jon** baby, what's wrong?

 **Jon** : nothing...excuse me ( _goes to the spot in the kitchen_ )

 _ **Harley**_ _thought_ _ **Jon**_ _had made some progress and now he's back to square 1_

 **Harley** : ma I'm so sorry but can we talk a little later I promise we'll stop by

 **Leyla** : okay, I can take the hint. would you please come over this weekend so that we can spend more together? we'll barbecue

 **Harley** : please don't be upset I said I was sorry ( _looks at_ _ **Jon**_ ) yeah we can it'll do **Jon** some good

 **Leyla** : are you sure he's okay? ( _pointing to_ _ **Jon**_ )

 **Harley** : yeah he's fine just woozy from the flight + jet lagged

 _She left and_ _ **Harley**_ _goes into the kitchen to make breakfast_ : are you hungry babe?

 **Jon** : no

 _ **Harley**_ _leaves_ _ **Jon**_ _alone for a bit till he's ready to come to him._ _ **Jon**_ _stares blankly out the window...lost in thought._ _ **Harley**_ _in the living room calls_ _ **Jordan**_

 **Jordan** : hey bud, what's up? how are you two? did you have a good night in your new home?

 **Harley** : hey bro...back to square 1 he was doing amazing yesterday tons of progress till this morning

 **Jordan** : oh no! what happened this morning?

 **Harley** : my mother happened

 **Jordan** : what do you mean?

 **Harley** : she called yesterday but we were so tired we went to bed ( _not totally true_ ) and this morning she called again but we were busy so I declined the call and since I didn't answer the call she came over...he heard the knock on the door and freaked out...right now he's in the kitchen at his spot

 **Jordan** : damnit. I'm sorry bro, I know you hate seeing him like this, he's gonna have some good days and some bad ones too, it could take weeks to get over this, maybe even years

 **Harley** : dude you should have seen him yesterday after we got home from the airport he was doing soooo good...you're right I fucking hate this I hate to see him like this, I can't take it

 **Jordan** : he'll be okay, as long as he has you to take care of him, he'll be fine, I am glad he does have you in his life...he loves you so damn much

 **Harley** : and I love him that's why it fucking kills me to see him like this

 **Jordan** : I know you hate what he's going through but all you can do is be there for him. That's what he needs right now

 **Harley** : I wish I could just make it all go away

 **Jordan** : I do too, it's hard to know my brother is going through so much and I can't be near him

 _ **Harley**_ _sobs_ : I'm losing him **J** , because of that mother fucker I'm losing the love of my life ( _can't continue to talk so he just hangs up_ )

 _ **Jordan**_ _calls back_ : you're not losing him. He's going to get through this, because of you

 _ **Harley**_ _just listens...he puts it on speakerphone_ : I know you're right, I'm sorry I hung up on you bro

 **Jordan** : you're frustrated I totally get it, I don't blame you I would've most likely done the same thing...what is he doing now?

 **Harley** : he's still sitting in his spot, he hasn't left it. What do I do? I can't stand back and do nothing

 **Jordan** : try talking to him, reassuring him everything is gonna be okay...cause it will. I totally get it that part of having to stand by unable to do anything bites I despise it

 **Harley** : I'll try, I'll do anything at this point, I love him so fucking much, I just want him to be himself again

 **Jordan** : he'll get there, I promise, he'll get there

 _They hang up and_ _ **Harley**_ _goes to the kitchen to talk to_ _ **Jon**_. _**Jon**_ _goes back to the bedroom and just sits on the bed._ _ **Harley**_ _goes upstairs and stands at the door..._ _ **Jon**_ _looks up then suddenly runs to_ _ **Harley**_ _into his arms, he just starts crying._ _ **Harley**_ _just holds and cries with him_

 **Harley** : I love you, you'll get through this and I'm gonna be here with every step of the way. You'll never be alone. I'm here, always

 **Jon** : why is this happening? why me?...don't let go

 **Harley** : I'm never gonna let go baby. He did this to you, that monster is the reason you're hurting like this. I wish it had been me, not you

 _ **Jon**_ _gets a little mad_ : don't you fucking say that again ( _walks over to the bed_ )

 **Harley** : baby I'm sorry, I just can't stand that it had to be you he hurt

 **Jon** : yes this bites I hate what happened but there is no fucking way in hell I'm gonna let you take the fall for something I didn't even go looking for ( _goes into the back porch for fresh air_ )

 _ **Harley**_ _follows him_ : baby I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that, it's just killing me to see you like this. I fucking hate what it's doing to you.

 _ **Harley**_ _starts crying this time, that night when they go to bed they sleep each facing the other way._ _ **Harley**_ _cried himself to sleep._ _**Jon**_ _gets up at 4 the next morning and works on the rearranging of the furniture and unpacking the rest of the stuff..._ _ **Harley**_ _was deep in sleep that he didn't hear him._

 _ **Jon**_ _goes back upstairs after he gets tired from unpacking and rearranging_ : wakey, wakey, sunshine

 _ **Jon**_ _sits by his bedside waiting for him to wake up._ _ **Harley**_ _wakes up, turns around and sees_ _ **Jon**_ _looking at him_

 **Jon** : morning love bug, bae about last night

 _ **Harley**_ _was still a little upset_ : you're not mad at me anymore?

 **Jon** : I'm incredibly sorry I blew up like that I never meant to do it, no bae I'm not

 **Harley** : baby I'm so sorry I said what I did

 **Jon** : not looking for excuses love but this whole situation is driving me insane I feel like I'm gonna lose it, I can't take any more of this shit

 **Harley** : and you don't think it's killing me to see you like this? It hurts like hell

 **Jon** : true that I wasn't expecting that but I shouldn't have reacted the way I did I'm sorry love

 _ **Harley**_ _went to him and cried_ : it's okay, you have reason to feel the way you do

 **Jon** : no bae please don't I already feel horrible, please stop crying

 **Harley** : you're my everything and it kills me that you're going through this, I have to sit back and see you in so much turmoil

 **Jon** : it feels like I'm in a maze with no way out, the more I look for a way the more complicated it gets. ( _stands_ ) no, you know what? I promised you a fresh start and so help me that's what we're gonna do, starting right now

 _ **Harley**_ _stands with him_ : that's the **Jon** I know and love

 **Jon** : call mom and apologize on my behalf...tell her we're gonna pass on the barbecue cause we have other plans

 **Harley** : what are we going to do baby?

 _ **Alex**_ _and_ _ **Ben**_ _prepare for the stakeout at the house_

 _ **Jon**_ _to_ _ **Harley**_ _back at the house_ : we're going sight seeing then...I don't know we'll decide as we go

 **Harley** : anything as long as it's with you

 _ **Jon**_ _calls_ _ **Leyla**_ : __hi mom, it's **Jon**

 **Leyla** : my sugar plum...what do I owe this beautiful surprise? are you on your way?

 **Jon** : mom I'm sorry, we aren't going, I'm so sorry, I just need to spend some quality time with **Harley** , I've been kind of going through some things right now and **Harley** hasn't seen much of me because of it

 _ **Leyla**_ _a bit disappointed_ : you're cancelling on me again?

 **Jon** : mom I'm sorry please don't be mad

 **Leyla** : I don't know what you guys are going through but I hope it gets resolved soon, I want my boys back...no baby I'm not mad just...a bit disappointed but hey that's okay go spend quality time with your husband, I'll tell everyone the party's over. It's fine, go have some fun

 _ **Jon**_ _kind of still felt bad for cancelling on her_ : I'll tell you what, next weekend we'll go over.

 _ **Harley**_ _on his phone with_ _ **Jordan**_ _filling him in on everything_

 **Jordan** : looks like he's feeling better again

 **Leyla** to **Jon** : no sugar don't worry about it I'll eventually see you, besides we don't live that far

 **Harley** : yea he is, thank god I just hope it lasts ( _in a happier tone_ )

 **Jordan** : me too bro, but remember that he's still got a lot more to go

 **Harley** : yea, how can I forget, one day at a time

 _ **Jon**_ _and_ _ **Harley**_ _finish on their phones at the same time...also at the same time_ : bae you ready to go

 **Harley** : yeah my love I'm ready, let's go

 **Jon** : LOL what was that?

 **Harley** : what?

 **Jon** : the whole twin thing we just had going on ( _they head out and_ _ **Jon**_ _sits in the passenger seat_ )

 **Alex** to **Ben** : they're on the move ( _looking at his GPS tracker_ )

 **Alex** about **Jon** : where are you going baby hmm?

 **Ben** : I thought you two weren't together anymore

 _ **Alex**_ _looks at_ _ **Ben**_ _with daggers_ : well we are he just doesn't understand it that's why I called you, I need shorty out of the way and you can do that

 **Ben** : you want me to kill his husband?

 **Alex** : do whatever you have to do, I need him out of my way if I want **Jon** back

 **Ben** : and what makes you think that his husband is gonna let you near him?

 **Alex** : that's where you come in my friend, that's why I need you to help me out

 **Ben** : you escape prison and call me to get you, now you want me to help you get your old boyfriend back? If I fucking go to prison because of you, I'll kill you myself

 **Alex** : if you do things the right way and when I say that won't happen...and yes that is the sole purpose of me escaping that shit hole, now, you in or not?

 **Ben** : yeah whatever dude

 **Charlie** to **Alex** : I'm in

 _ **Alex**_ _looked back at_ _ **Charlie**_ _in the back seat_ : that a boy, you can get his husband I know that you have a problem with him

 **Charlie** : yeah he's a little faggot! so how's it gonna work and when do we start?

 **Alex** : I'm gonna get into their house and get my **Jon** back and whatever you do to **Harley** I don't give a fuck what you do to him

 _In the car they're listening to music and_ _ **Jon**_ _starts singing along,_ _ **Harley**_ _looks at him but doesn't say a word and he's smiling just to see him a bit normal again. Stay the Same is playing on the CD_ _ **Harley**_ _had brought, at one point_ _ **Jon**_ _reached over and got_ _ **Harley**_ _'s hand and laced his fingers through his._ _ **Jon**_ _still singing the song and their laced fingers still with one another he decides to dedicate and serenade his love..._ _ **Harley**_ _looked like he wanted to cry happy tears_

 **Jon** : pull over bae

 **Harley** : why baby are you okay?

 **Jon** : yea I'm fine, pullover

 _ **Harley**_ _pulls over,_ _ **Jon**_ _unbuckles, leans_ _ **Harley**_ _'s seat back and make out._ _ **Harley**_ _was in complete shock but didn't want him to stop_

 **Jon** : we have lots to catch up on...time lost, it's gonna get better I promise

 **Harley** : baby you have no idea what this means to me, I'm betting on it ( _looks deep into his eyes_ ) it means the world to me too

 **Jon** : screw the road trip let's go back home and have sex

 **Harley** : no argument here babe let's go

 _ **Jon**_ _gets comfy back in his seat as they head home: tomorrow we'll call mom and invite her for dinner_

 **Harley** : that's a plan, thanks baby, she'll be so excited for that

 **Jon** : I owe her she's been dying to come over and cause of me she hasn't been able to at least not the full day

 **Harley** : you're so sweet baby, but that isn't your fault, you've been dealing with so much

 **Jon** : yea so much bullshit

 **Harley** : baby it's gonna get better for you

 _ **Jon**_ _and_ _ **Harley**_ _get back home and run upstairs. Got their shirts and pants off in a matter of seconds, feeling the moment_ _ **Jon**_ _went for it. He pulled down_ _ **Harley**_ _'s underwear and just went for it, gave him a fantastic blow job...they make out till they pass out._ _ **Harley**_ _falls asleep on_ _ **Jon**_ _'s chest. Next morning_ _ **Jon**_ _wakes up early and gets out of bed without waking_ _ **Harley**_ _up...goes to the kitchen to make breakfast._ _ **Harley**_ _wakes up to use the bathroom then goes back to bed, he was really tired_

 _ **Jon**_ _comes in with the tray of food for the both of them_ : wakey, wakey love ( _goes over to the bed and starts caressing his face very gently_. _**Harley**_ _opens his eyes and sees his handsome husband sitting next to him_ )

 **Jon** : my love had a long night?

 **Harley** : yes but so well worth it, last night was incredible baby

 **Jon** : LOL very well worth it I loved it

 **Harley** : I missed that laugh babe

 **Jon** : I'm sorry

 **Harley** : why are you sorry baby?

 **Jon** : that I stopped doing what you love

 **Harley** : baby, don't apologize for that, I'm just happy to see you so happy

 **Jon** : no you know what I'm not gonna fuck up this moment forget everything I said let's just enjoy what we have ( _guessing_ ) mom calls in 3, 2, 1

 _ **Leyla**_ _calls..._ _ **Jon**_ _giggles_

 **Harley** : always baby

 **Jon** : LOL told you ( _ **Jon**_ _picks up_ ) hi mom

 _ **Harley**_ _laughed_

 **Leyla** : hi sugar

 **Jon** : how can we help you this fine morning?

 **Leyla** : someone is in a great mood this morning

 **Jon** : best one yet that's for sure

 **Harley** : hi mom ( _He yells_ )

 **Leyla** : who's screaming? **Harley**? ( _ **Leyla**_ _joking_ ) it better be **Harley** the one with you because you and me are gonna have some serious words young man LOL

 _ **Jon**_ _laughed_ : awe mom I'd never cheat on your baby boy. Not in a million years

 **Leyla** : like hell your not

 **Leyla** to **Harley** while on the phone with **Jon** : hi baby!

 **Leyla** to **Jon** : okay so the reason I called is because I wanted to ask you...what do I have to bring for dinner tonight? and don't I don't have to bring anything because I'm not going empty handed

 **Jon** : mom you really don't have to bring anything,we've got dinner covered this night is yours.

 _ **Harley**_ _from the background_ : make flan mommy make flan...LOL

 _ **Jon**_ _blew_ _ **Harley**_ _a kiss_ : did you hear your son mom?

 **Leyla** : LOL yes I did he loves that...okay that's what I'll bring, what time?

 **Jon** : is 630 good?

 **Leyla** : that sounds great 6:30 it is then ( _puts the 2 flans in the oven so that way it's ready to eat when she goes over_ ) okay sunshine I'll let you go now...keep doing what you were doing I'll finally see you tonight

 **Jon** : okay mom, see you tonight.

 **Leyla** : tell my son I'll see him later, love you

 **Jon** to **Leyla** : I will mom we love you too ( _hangs up with_ _ **Leyla**_ )

 **Harley** : what did she say bae?

 _ **Jon**_ _joined_ _ **Harley**_ _in the shower_

 **Jon** : round 2 bae?

 **Harley** : OMG you are on fire baby, but I love it

 _ **Jon**_ _starts up...kisses his neck, and that drives_ _ **Harley**_ _crazy_

 _ **Harley**_ _laughs_ : bae! your such a tease love ( _the hair on the back of his neck rise_ )

 _ **Jon**_ _turns_ _ **Harley**_ _around and continues to kiss his neck, and touch his ass with his cock._

 **Harley** : Omg! bae...holy shit!

 **Jon** : you like that baby? How much do you want me?

 **Harley** : fuck yea I love it...I want you more than you'll ever understand bae

 **Jon** : I love you so much babe, never forget how much.

 _ **Harley**_ _was in pure bliss, he missed this moment very much_ :I wanna stay like this forever bae...wish we could cancel tonight but she'll kill me if we do

 **Jon** : after she leaves,we'll go at it again, I promise.

 **Harley** : won't you be too tired?

 **Jon** : not too tired for you bae, I owe you so much we have lost too much time

 _After hours in the shower lovin' on each other they finally get out and when they notice what time it is they rush to get dressed and make dinner_

 **Jon** : I'm finally feeling like myself. I can't explain it, but I am so happy right now

 _ **Harley**_ _drops everything he's doing goes to_ _ **Jon**_ _and plants one on him_ : you have no idea how happy that makes me I love seeing the shine in your eyes and the sound of your laugh is omg! ( _getting teary and choked up_ )

 **Jon** : I owe a lot of it to you babe you have been here for me no matter what I mean I have yelled at you for stupid reasons and yet you still love me unconditionally. I have put you through so much and you manage to put me first always

 **Harley** : hey ( _their eyes connect_ ) I will always love you unconditionally you're damn right about that, but to say you owe me that's where you're wrong cause you don't owe me anything, you're my life and that will NEVER change. I will always put you first in a blink of an eye, you're my world

( _getting teary eyed_ )

 **Jon** : I can't even begin to express how much you mean to me I couldn't have pulled through like this without you I am so grateful to have you in my life baby.

 _ **Harley**_ _to prevent himself from crying_ : I have to go call your brother ( _runs to the room and closes the door_ )

 _ **Jon**_ _followed him_ : babe,are you okay?

 **Harley** : perfectly fine bae I'll be right out to finish helping in the kitchen

 _ **Jon**_ _went over to kiss him_ : I love you ( _gives him some privacy_ )

 _ **Harley**_ _sighs_ : I love you too ( _after_ _ **Jon**_ _left the room...redials_ _ **Jordan**_ _'s number_ )

 **Jordan** : hey bud what's up?

 **Harley** : dude did you not hear your phone? ( _super excited_ ) dude he's back

 **Jordan** : OMG seriously? that is fucking awesome, I am so happy.

 **Harley** : I'm not gonna go into too much detail cause the rest of the stuff is between him and I but...OMG, my baby's back **J** my baby is finally back

 _ **Harley**_ _on the phone but in the living room on his laptop getting_ _ **Jordan**_ _a ticket to Cali_ : bro pack a bag or whatever I'm flying you out here TOMORROW ( _finds_ _ **Jordan**_ _a ticket and sends it to him via email with the safety net of a reserved seat in first class_ ) look at your email in like in 5 minutes or so I sent you the ticket all you gotta do is print it out and present it at check in

 **Jordan** : OMG I can't wait to see you guys. Thank you for the ticket bro and as for my brother OMFG I want to cry, I'm so Damn grateful to you for that, you have been such a rock for him

 **Harley** : you should've seen him this morning...okay not all but OMG!...he's back to life, my baby is back to life **J**...finally my baby is back to life ( _getting choked up_ ) okay I gotta stop if not I'm gonna cry again LOL...tell mom the news I gotta go we're expecting my mom to come over any minute and I gotta help bae out in the kitchen...as soon as you're in the airport call me so I can go pick you up...NO TAXI

 _ **Jordan**_ _wanted to cry as well_ : oh yeah I'm gonna tell mom everything, she's going to be so ecstatic to know her baby boy is himself again. Talk to you soon. love you bro, tell **Jon** hi for me.

 **Harley** : okay do that I'll see you tomorrow I gotta run

 _ **Harley**_ _hangs up with_ _ **Jordan**_ _and goes to the kitchen real quick_ : okay bae where were we my love?

 **Jon** : what were you doing baby?

 **Harley** : I was on the phone love I'm sorry ( _can't stop smiling_ )

 **Jon** : baby it's okay, don't worry about it. Would you please make the salad.

 **Harley** : salad coming right up ( _makes the salad just the way_ _ **Jon**_ _likes it_ )

 _ **Jon**_ _grabs_ _ **Harley**_ _'s waist from behind, kisses the back of his neck. Everything for dinner all set..._ _ **Harley**_ _turns around, wraps his arms around_ _ **Jon**_ _'s neck and corresponds to his kisses_

 **Jon** : mmmmm baby, I love the way you kiss me, I love the taste of your mouth.

 _On the second long kiss the doorbell rings_

 _ **Harley**_ _jokingly_ : dammit LOL my mom has perfect timing

 **Jon** : LOL the best

 _ **Jon**_ _runs to the door..._ _ **Harley**_ _impressed it didn't affect him that time_

 **Jon** : hi mommy

 **Harley** : hi mom come on in, would you like a tour of the house?

 **Leyla** : look at you 2 tonight, wow! so much change since the last time I came over

 _ **Jon**_ _was smiling so much and wraps his arm_ _ **Harley**_ _'s shoulder, pulling him closer_

 **Harley** to **Leyla** : don't mean to be rude mom but ( _snaps a pic of_ _ **Jon**_ _and him at that moment and sends it immediately to_ _ **Jordan**_ ) sorry had to do that ( _ **Harley**_ _couldn't stop smiling_ )

 **Jon** : you are too cute baby. Let's show mom the house

 **Jordan** who's at **Marlene** 's house: MOM! ( _runs to the kitchen super excited...jumps up and down like a little kid_ ) look, look, look, look ( _shows off the picture_ _ **Harley**_ _sent him of them all cuddled up_ )

 _Back in California at_ _ **Jon**_ _and_ _ **Harley**_ _'s house_

 **Harley** to **Jon** : of course my love

 _In Boston_

 **Marlene** : OMG baby you weren't kidding, he looks so good, he's so happy, I miss him so much, both of them. **Harley** looks so happy as well

 _Back in California..._ _ **Jon**_ _and_ _ **Harley**_ _showed_ _ **Leyla**_ _the house. She loved it_

 _At_ _ **Marlene**_ _'s house back in Boston_

 **Jordan** to **Marlene** : I was talking to **Harley** not too long ago cause he couldn't wait to call me and tell me the great news and he's flying me out tomorrow to go see him...OMG! mom you have to come with me

 **Marlene** : of course I'll go with you, try and stop me. Lol

 **Jordan** : I'll pay for your ticket ( _runs to get his laptop and finds_ _ **Marlene**_ _a ticket just like_ _ **Harley**_ _did for him_ )...LMFAO I knew it ( _ **Jordan**_ _gives her, her ticket_ ) we don't sit together but we're going together...Oh! I hope **Harley** doesn't mind

 _Back in Cali_

 **Leyla** : the house is simply gorgeous I'm so happy for both of you my babies

 _Back in Boston_

 **Marlene** to **Jordan** : oh baby I don't think he will.

 **Jordan** : yea you're right, I'm sure he's dying to call you too, to tell you about it. They were smiling. And they looked so happy.

 **Marlene** : he will baby. I'm just so happy to know he's doing so much better

Jordan: God yea finally, dinner at **Alma** 's? you know to celebrate

 _At_ _ **Jon**_ _and_ _ **Harley**_ _'s house they all sit down to eat. In Boston_

 **Marlene** : yeah she'll be so excited to know **Jon** 's back to his old self

 _ **Jon**_ _'s thoughts drift away at one point during the conversation_

 _ **Harley**_ _notices_ : are you okay baby? ( _He whispered in_ _ **Jon**_ _'s ear_ )

 _ **Jordan**_ _runs to the car and gets his clothes...cause he's spending some days at his mom's_ : okay, let's go ( _all dressed up_ )

 _ **Jon**_ _jumps a bit_ : huh?

 **Jon** to **Harley** : sorry love, oh bae yeah I'm fine don't worry

 _In Boston_ _ **Marlene**_ _and_ _ **Jordan**_ _go to dinner_

 **Marlene** : I can't wait to tell **Alma** the great news about my little boy. He's finally getting better

 **Jordan** : awww mom I wanna tell her, I got the picture so HA!

 _ **Jordan**_ _and_ _ **Marlene**_ _get to_ _ **Alma**_ _Nove's_

 _In California back at_ _ **Jon**_ _and_ _ **Harley**_ _'s_

 **Harley** touched **Jon** 's hand: Hey I love you. I know I say it a whole lot but I don't want you to ever forget it

 _ **Jon**_ _starts to get a bit more serious as the night progresses and a bit less talkative_

 _ **Jon**_ _looks at_ _ **Harley**_ : I love to hear it every single time, bae honest I'm fine I just drifted off a bit I'm sorry about that

 _In Boston_

 **Marlene** : OMG you're such a little kid lol

 **Jordan** : yup ( _big smile on his face...his eyes glowing which they hadn't since the whole situation with_ _ **Jon**_ _happened_ )

 _ **Marlene**_ _missed seeing_ _ **Jordan**_ _like that. It was like the light in his eyes had gone out when_ _ **Jon**_ _was missing_

 _ **Jordan**_ _and_ _ **Marlene**_ _arrive at the restaurant_ : we're here ( _gets out and holds the door for his mom_ )

 **Marlene** : thank you baby

 _They enter the restaurant_

 **Jordan** : mommy **Alma** , look. look, look ( _shows her the picture of_ _ **Harley**_ _and_ _ **Jon**_ ) he's feeling so much better

 **Alma** : OMG he is looking so wonderful. he is finally himself

 **Jordan** : yea! mommy and me leave tomorrow to go see him ( _he sees_ _ **Donnie**_ _at the restaurant_ ) YO D! ( _runs to tell him the news_ ) look ( _shows the picture_ )

 _ **Donnie**_ _smiled after seeing the picture_ : I'd never thought I'd see him like that again. It's good to know he's back to the **Jon** we love

 **Jordan** : dude neither did I, hey join us for dinner

 **Donnie** : of course I will. Haven't seen you in awhile, we have to catch up ( _they walk over to the table where_ _ **Alma**_ _and_ _ **Marlene**_ _are chatting up a storm_ )

 _Back in Cali..._ _ **Jon**_ _,_ _ **Harley**_ _and_ _ **Leyla**_ _look at pictures of when_ _ **Harley**_ _was a baby and when he was growing up. Back in Boston_

 **Donnie** : well I see our moms wasted no time

 _In California_

 **Jon** to **Leyla** : mom I have to have copies of these..

 **Jon** to **Harley** : aww bae you're adorable LOL

 _ **Harley**_ _was so embarrassed that his mom was showing his husband baby pictures of him_

 _ **Jon**_ _comes across a picture of_ _ **Harley**_ _that spooks him...he sees, drops it and starts to shake_ : no no no no ( _sits back on the couch and keeps leaning back as if he were trying to run away_ )

 _ **Harley**_ _goes to him_ : baby what's wrong. You were fine. What happened?

 **Jon** : that can't happen, no not again, please no not again ( _grabs_ _ **Harley**_ _'s forearm_ )

 **Harley** : my love, what happened?

 **Jon** : can't let it happen ( _visibly shaking_ )

 **Harley** : baby look at me, talk to me, what just happened? You were just looking at my baby pictures

 _ **Leyla**_ _worries_ : sugar you okay you look pale

 **Leyla** to **Harley** : he was looking at this picture ( _hands him the picture of him laying on the floor with one hand on his chest and his legs crossed fast asleep in a corner_ )

 **Harley** to **Jon** : baby look at me! Why did this upset you so much?

 _ **Jon**_ _turns his head away from the picture_ : no please no...make him go away, make him stop

 _ **Harley**_ _just sat next to him, holding him._

 _ **Harley**_ _looks at the picture and starts thinking till he realizes_ : oh God! ( _turns his focus to_ _ **Jon**_ ) baby! it's okay, I'm fine, we're both just fine

 **Leyla** : **Harley** , what's going on? he was just laughing a few seconds ago and now look at him

 _ **Leyla**_ _goes over to_ _ **Jon**_ : sugar plum tell mommy what's wrong hmm

 _ **Jon**_ _held onto_ _ **Harley**_ _so tight_ : Noooooo bae please don't let him hurt me, get him away from me. STOP HIM BAE

 **Harley** : baby shhhh I got you love I'm here...no bae no one's going to hurt you I'm not gonna let it happen he's locked up ( _holds him tenderly by the chin_ ) look at me bae, focus on me, alright...I'm right here, he's not gonna hurt you anymore I promise

 **Harley** to **Leyla** : we'll talk in a bit I think it's about that time to come clean...let me just work with him

 _ **Leyla**_ _nodded_ : sure baby, he's clearly upset about something so yeah take care of him. I see you being so loving with him, and he clings onto you. You're such a good husband

 **Harley** : thanks mom but it wasn't always like this in the beginning of it all ( _takes a deep breath_ )

Leyla : what do you mean?

 **Harley** to **Jon** : the pictures are all gone bae see nothing there...all gone baby, it's okay we're both okay we're home ( _rubs his chest_ )

 **Harley** to **Leyla** : I know how easily you freak out mom but please don't freak out on me now I beg you ( _swallows real heavy_ ) for **Jon** 's sake mom, please cause if you freak out, **Jon** will too

 **Jon** : don't let go Bae please don't let me go

 **Leyla** : it's kinda hard not to freak out when you only tell me half the story...out with it already

 **Harley** to **Jon** : I'll never let go bae I promise I will never let go

 _ **Jon**_ _was crying_ : baby please don't let him hurt me

 **Harley** to **Jon** : baby no he's not gonna hurt you anymore shhhh it's okay that's all over, all done, no more ( _consoles him_ )

 **Harley** to **Leyla** : **Jon** 's ex popped up again about a half a year ago and ( _looks at_ _ **Jon**_ ) well he...he took **Jordan** and me with him and did horrible things to **Jon**...there I said it

 **Leyla** : why am I just now finding out about this? what he did you do to **Jon**?

 **Harley** : mom you promised

 **Leyla** : I'm sorry but how am I supposed to react? When I find out something like this

 **Harley** : I didn't tell you before cause I didn't want you to ever find out but under the circumstances I had too look at what it's doing to him mom and it's killing me...its killing me that I can't do JACK SHIT about it and just have to stand by and watch my baby break...I can't put the pieces back together again

( _tries not to cry in front of_ _ **Jon**_ _..._ _ **Jon**_ _hears him get upset_ ) ahhhhh!

 **Harley** : shhh it's alright love I'm okay and so are you ( _rubbing his back_ )

 _ **Jon**_ _not realizing he's with_ _ **Harley**_ _tries to "break free" from his grip so he can run and hide but_ _ **Harley**_ _holds onto him_ : babe, come here it's me, I'm not gonna hurt you. I WILL NEVER HURT

YOU

 _ **Leyla**_ _couldn't take the news all that well but since she couldn't react the way she normally would because of Jon's state she leaves, once outside she breaks...she sat in her car for about 20 minutes, she wanted to be with her boys but she didn't want to upset_ _ **Jon**_ _any further_

 _ **Jon**_ _after a while starts to slowly snap out of it_

 **Jon** to **Harley** : you're okay? you're with me?

 **Harley** : oh baby, yes I'm okay and I'm ALWAYS with you

 **Jon** : we're okay?

 **Harley** : of course we are bae, why wouldn't we be?

 **Jon** starts to relax and calm down: cause he hurt you too

 **Harley** : yes he did but he hurt you in the worst way and I'm sorry about that

 **Jon** : hold me, hold me please hold me

 **Harley** : god yes babe, I'll hold you for as long as you want me to and never let you go ( _they sleep on the couch that night_ )

 _Next morning_ _ **Jon**_ _wakes up first_ : huh? ( _realizing he and_ _ **Harley**_ _slept on the couch...in hushed tones_ ) well this is a first

 _ **Jon**_ _gets up_ : bae you up here ( _since he didn't find_ _ **Harley**_ _on the couch with him after he got up_ )

 _ **Harley**_ _in the bedroom_ : I'm up here love,you okay?

 _ **Jon**_ _finds him_ : what a maze this house is LOL...yea bae I'm fine, hey where are you going so early in the morning? ( _seeing_ _ **Harley**_ _'s dressed to go out_ )

 **Harley** : I need to go to my mom's baby, she needs to do her a favor and I'm gonna talk to her about last night...will you be okay by yourself for a little while?

 **Jon** : how long?

 **Harley** : for about 30 minutes at the most.

 **Jon** : okay, wait what happened last night? ( _not remembering much_ )

 **Harley** : you had a moment, you saw a pic of me that freaked you out and I told mom what had happened. I had to tell her baby she was scared for you

 **Jon** : what?! bae no why did you tell her? ( _bummed_ )

 **Harley** : babe I'm sorry, I had to I didn't get into too much detail though it freaked her out

 _ **Leyla**_ _goes to visit and check on_ _ **Jon**_

 **Harley** : what are you doing here? I was gonna go over there

 **Leyla** : good morning to you too sunshine gee...I came to see my baby boy where is he?

 **Harley** : sorry mom, good morning

 _Goes in the house sees_ _ **Jon**_ _and goes to him_ : how's my baby doing this morning feeling better?

 **Harley** : he's right here

 **Jon** looking at **Harley** answers **Leyla** : yea mom I'm feeling better

 **Jon** to **Harley** : where are you really going? I think I have a right to know

 **Harley** to **Jon** : to the airport baby I have to pick up a friend I won't be long though I promise

 **Jon** : the airport? the airport to pick up a friend? and who might this friend be?

 **Harley** : babe, it's a friend why the interrogation?

 **Jon** : no interrogation just curiosity, okay then go I can somehow entertain mom till you get back

 **Harley** : what's wrong? are you mad?

 **Jon** : no not mad, just like I said I was curious, curiosity over so no biggie...you're gonna be late if the flight gets in early so you better get going

 _ **Harley**_ _goes to kiss him_ : love you, I'll be right back.

 **Jon** : love you too

 _ **Harley**_ _gets to the airport just in time to get_ _ **Jordan**_ _and_ _ **Marlene**_

 **Harley** greets **Jordan** and when he sees **Marlene** : mom?! You came ( _hugs her too_ )

 **Harley** to **Marlene** : Omg wow what are you doing here?

 **Marlene** : **Jordan** invited me, hope that's okay ( _looking a bit hurt_ )

 **Harley** to **Jordan** : good move...

 **Harley** to **Marlene** : oh mom of course it is your always gonna be welcome to our home

 _ **Marlene**_ _corresponds to_ _ **Harley**_ _'s hug_ : good, where is my baby?

 **Harley** : he's home I think a bit upset with me...oopsies

 **Marlene** : why is he upset with you baby?

 **Harley** : I told him I was coming to the airport to pick up a friend he wanted to know and I didn't tell him...but the only reason I didn't tell him is because I want it to be a surprise for him

 **Marlene** : oh baby I know you want to surprise him but if it was gonna upset him, maybe you should've told him the truth

 **Harley** : that's the thing I didn't know he was gonna get upset, let alone even ask to be honest with you, he usually doesn't

 **Marlene** : you know how vulnerable he is baby

 **Jordan** : he'll be fine once he sees us you'll see

 **Harley** to **Marlene** : I know I should of thought it out better, I'm sorry

 _On their way back to the house..._ _ **Leyla**_ _was just leaving as they pull up._ _ **Jon**_ _had walked her out so he was outside when_ _ **Harley**_ _pulled in_. _**Jon**_ _looks up sees the car but still decides to go back inside and plays with his cell phone..._ _ **Harley**_ _notices that he is still a little upset with him_

 **Jordan** : oh uh Harley trouble in paradise dude?

 _ **Harley**_ _nodded_ : yup, he's still mad I guess

 **Jordan** : no worries I'll fix it

 **Harley** : I hope seeing you will make him feel better and he gets over it

 **Jordan** : if there's one thing my brother's not is resentful he'll get over it I'll explain it to him

 _ **Jordan**_ _helps_ _ **Harley**_ _with the suitcases and_ _ **Marlene**_ _goes to the house_

 _ **Marlene**_ _can't wait to see her baby boy, she opens the front door and greets him_ : baby!

 _ **Jordan**_ _and_ _ **Harley**_ _trail behind_

 **Jon** : hey mom ( _without looking_... _then looks_ : mom? (goes to greet her) what are you doing here? this is a surprise

 _ **Jordan**_ _walks in_ : hey bro, do I get a hug too?

 _ **Jon**_ _looks behind his mom_ : hey bro! OMG I didn't know you were coming. **Harley** babe did you invite them here?

 _ **Harley**_ _smiles_ : yea I did and that's why I didn't tell you because I wanted you to be surprised

 _ **Jon**_ _looked a bit sad_

 **Harley** : what's wrong love?

 **Jon** : cause I was stupid with you before ( _looked down_ ) I thought when you had told me that when you were picking up a friend you might have been cheating

 **Harley** : babe, why would you ever think that? Oh God no love I would never do that to you my love

 **Jon** : I'm sorry bae it won't happen again it was just that...I don't really know what it was my mind


End file.
